Jade Thirlwall
'Jade Amelia Thirwall, '''born December 26, 1992 (age 20) is a member and leader of the British four-piece girl group Little Mix (formerly Rhythmix) with Perrie Edwards, Jesy Nelson, and Leigh-Anne Pinnock. Early Life Jade is from South Shields, Tyne and Wear. She was born to single mother Norma and lived with her brother Karl. At first, she was a student and participated in various singing contests in the area. She is close friends with The X Factor season 6 winner, Joe McElderry, who is also from South Shields. The pair used to duet together. Jade began singing at an early age and from the age of 3, until she was 15, she attended Steps Dance & Fitness, South Shields, Tyne & Wear, where her dance instructor was Pam Eglintine, who said Jade "was always a good singer and used to work really hard in everything she did. Jade is quite a quiet kind of girl who just gets on with things. As she progressed with the dancing, I knew she was going to be a star because she just has that natural ability... She's got an amazing voice. Even from a young age, she had a strong voice" At the age of 9, Jade joined Performers' Stage School, South Shields, Tyne & Wear. When she was 13, in year 9 at St Wilfrid's Community College, secondary school in South Shields. Jade was asked to sing in the school assembly and joined the choir. Delia McNally, Jade's teacher at St Wilfrid's, recalled, "Jade performed many times at school and sang at our tsunami relief concert in support of World Challenge". Jade remembers, "I did little school plays and musicals" From the age of 16, Jade performed in pubs and clubs. Jade's mother, Norma, said, "Jade would be doing a gig and she'd invite Joe (McElderry, winner of X Factor 2009) to sing with her. They also appeared at festivals and charity gigs together". Career X Factor (2012-present) Jade auditioned for the show twice before in 2008 and again in 2010. She was sent home both times due to lack of confidence, she then auditioned once again for the 2011 season with "I Want to Hold Your Hand" made famous by ''the Beatles. Jade, along side the other girls of what was to be Little Mix did not make it into the bootcamp stage of the television show. The girls were all selected from failed solo auditions and all put into separate groups, being named Faux Pas and Orion (in which Jade was in). Neither of the groups made it past the judges house. However, a last-minute decision was made and two members from both groups were selected and put into a third ensemble, named respectably Rhythmix. A few weeks into competition X-Factor executives attempted to Copyright the Rhythmix name, and come to find out that the name was already for copy written. The girls had then decided to change the name of the group to avoid any confusion with a charity that had been step up for helping young people make music. Thus, Little Mix was born. Simon Cowell donated an undisclosed amount to the charity. Jade, alongside the other girls made X-Factor history as weeks went on, becoming the first all-female band to ever make it in the top 6. Little Mix are one of the few X-Factor contestants to never be in the bottom 2. In December of 2011, Little Mix became the first band in the 8-year run to win the competition, which was followed by the release of the winner's single "Cannonball" which hit the #1 position in 3 different countries. DNA (2012-present) Following The X Factor, the girls signed a record contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Music. They said through a live stream via Twitcam that their debut single will be called "Wings". Little Mix announced their debut album in September 2012 called DNA, which released on 19 November 2012. They later published lyrics videos and official music videos of their other singles, "DNA", "Change Your Life", and "How Ya Doin'?". Personal Life Sam Craske Jade is currently dating 21 year Sam Craske. Sam is a member of Diversity, a dance troup, that won Britan's Got Talent in 2009. Trivia * Is currently dating Sam Craske from dance group, Diversity. They won Britain’s Got Talent in 2009. http://www.teen.com/2012/08/01/celebrities/the-new-star/little-mix-facts-trivia-bio-pictures/ * Used to get called Pickle because she was "so cute u cud keep her in a pickle jar" now it's Poopey. * Her favorite foods are lasagne and biscuits. * Her favorite colors are purple and teal. * Favorite musicians are Motown or Amy Winehouse. * Her birth sign is capricorn. * Her favorite movies include Disney movies, PS I Love you and Seven Pounds. * Is addicted to biscuits. http://www.little-mix.com/gb/bios/jade * She once spent $1500 on a shopping spree (prior to X-Factor). * She had her first kiss at 12. * She has 13 of her GCSEs. * She thinks her apartment is haunted. * She’s close friends with 2009 X-Factor winner, Joe McElderry, who she used to frequently duet with. * She was never into or going out with Harry Styles. * If Jade could eat anything for the rest of her life, she would eat biscuits and lasagna. * She was Head Girl at her school. * She says she wasn’t considered very cool or liked until people heard her sing. * Her audition songs for the X-Factor were: I Want to Hold Your Hand (series 8), Unknown (series 7), Where do Broken Hearts Go (series 5). http://littlemixworld.wordpress.com/the-girls/jade-thirlwall/ * She been singing since she was young and got interested in music by listening to Motown. * Before being on The X-Factor, Jade didn't know how to do laundry. * If Jade could date any cartoon character, she would date Jonny Bravo because she likes his quiff. * She hates when people chew with their mouth open. * Her ideal date would be going to a biscuit factory in the morning, then to Disneyland Paris, and then buying loads of presents. * She describes her fashion sense as "geeky". * She has a Facebook but it's private, she only adds friends and family. * When Jade was 5, she wanted to be Diana Ross. Also if she could be any person, dead or alive, she would be Diana Ross. * If she could be any cartoon character, she would be Jasmine from Aladdin. http://www.whosdatedwho.com/tpx_7647900/jade-thirlwall/trivia * Her mom never let them have pets, so she had a beetle named Berry Quotes Gallery Jade Thirlwall.gif Jade101.jpg Jadeportal.png Jade black&white.jpg amazing-cute-jade-thirlwall-little-mix-Favim.com-631131.jpg Jade-Thirwall-jade-thirlwall-32924138-610-804.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_m9rnwhjq061qg8wmdo1_500_large__4_.png jade-thirlwall-profile.jpg Jade thirwall.jpg 11140 00001b47d 56b0 orh400w300 Jade-Thirlwall.jpg Jadephotoshoot.jpg Oh jadey gif by littlemixfans-d64g6pl.gif Jade thirlwall by littlemixfans-d68ucpb.jpg JADE LM.jpg Jade-thirlwall-jade-thirlwall-27723563-500-333.jpg Jade3.jpg Jade Thirlwall2.jpg Jade thirlwallcurly picnik.jpg Jade+Thirlwall+Little+Mix+Perform+Instore+nfIfz4KwfQ9l.jpg Jadethirwall.png JS24489345-5785726.jpg Jade-Thirlwall.jpg Festival31-5785237.jpg JadeMP.jpg|Jade's Indivisual Logo Tiebow LittleMixJapan 120913 5.jpg Tumblr mfvxtwqDo31re8p0uo1 400.gif Tumblr mp49h6fMY01rd3ikxo1 500.png Tumblr mie4z7HzcU1qh6lh4o1 500.jpg 1381993 510558155701257 1900944969 n.png 1236806 493670610723345 1444184883 n.png 1186333 490459844377755 702799836 n.png 1186288 506789259411480 779916130 n.jpg 1097955 490461707710902 489983238 n.png 935957 507182106038862 1798117269 n.jpg 543903 493954534028286 141837286 n.jpg 63688 490444137712659 29658927 n.jpg 1237065 506168999473506 905133927 n.jpg 1382352 510184155738657 481273329 n.jpg 1236552 500408963382843 42089819 n.jpg 1234717 508411362582603 2042879441 n.jpg Jade Thirlwall g.jpg Jade23.jpg Jade thirlwall yesterday in uk x factor by littlemixfans-d5kw4co.jpg Jade thirlwall today in metro radio live by littlemixfans-d5mt1gx.jpg Jade thirlwall shopping gif by littlemixfans-d5h3vjo.gif 201307150043030117.gif 201307132358313724.gif 201307132017012155.gif 201307130259265656.gif 201307110321082544.gif 201307100854533481.gif Jade thirlwall 150x150 avatar by littlemixfans-d5nwz9a.gif Little-Mix-little-mix-33134358-250-123.gif -little-mix-little-mix-35471120-245-147.gif Little-Mix-little-mix-33134360-500-246.gif -little-mix-little-mix-35471094-245-195.gif Jade thirlwall in key 103 by littlemixfans-d5nat5i.jpg Jade thirlwall by littlemixfans-d66n0ul.jpg Jade thirlwall by littlemixfans-d6iovpd.png Jade thirlwall by littlemixfans-d5wl0i7.png Jade thirlwall by littlemixfans-d5tgevs.png Jade thirlwall by littlemixfans-d5srz0t.jpg Jade thirlwall by littlemixfans-d5rrnxr.png Jade thirlwall by littlemixfans-d5pgcxj.jpg Jade thirlwall by littlemixfans-d5nbems.png Jade thirlwall by littlemixfans-d5j3073.jpg Jade thirlwall by littlemixfans-d5h3j7l.jpg Jade ready to fly by littlemixfans-d5itgt8.jpg Jade ready to fly by littlemixfans-d5itfcz.jpg Jade thirlwall gif by littlemixfans-d5k1fkb.gif Jade thirlwall dna by littlemixfans-d5n8mby.jpg Jade thirlwall by littlemixfans-d5j3073.jpg Jade thirlwall by littlemixfans-d5jbsxi.png Jade thirlwall brit awards by littlemixfans-d5vmecj.png Jade Thirlwall.jpg Jade Amelia Thirlwall.jpg JADE AMELIA THIRLWALL LM.jpg 1016352 592200660814772 485218548 n.jpg 225769 572967702738068 1736127854 n.jpg 428731 572129399488565 834979022 n.jpg 603574_572990912735747_1844624159_n.jpg 943594_572210586147113_495757260_n.jpg OurGirls-little-mix-34722258-245-321.gif OurGirls-little-mix-34722232-245-200.gif OurGirls-little-mix-34722067-245-200.gif References Category:Little Mix Category:People Category:Members Category:Song-writers